A Wrong Number
by zumicalus
Summary: Jack tries to dial his friend and accidentally dials the Earth Assistance Center, where Peorth answers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Please Wait While We Connect Your Call

I woke up to an odd feeling. I had the day off due to a snow day in Texas of all places. That had to be a sign of the apocalypse or something. I picked up my cell phone and was going to call my friend to see if we were going to still have that potluck.

"Yo, man we still…" I began.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm from the earth assistance center!" An energetic woman said over the phone.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I misdialed…" I began.

"I'll be there in a minute," she said.

"Wait! I…" I tried to argue fruitlessly.

Suddenly the mirror in my room began glowing! The power suddenly went out in my apartment.

"Well, today's just great ain't it?" I asked myself.

I felt something on top of me. I lifted my hands to try and push whatever it was off. It was then I felt a soft supple feeling. It was a woman's skin! The power came back on and lights revealed a woman in very bizarre looking clothing: Black sporty looking top and bottom, and weird leather frilly things. I quickly backed up against the wall.

"Oh, I must be dreaming," I said.

The woman appeared to be knocked out. Odd for my dreams, I never got into the drugged thing. I carefully looked over her. Suddenly she sat up on my bed!

"I'm from the earth assistance center, what would you like the most?" she asked.

"Well, I think I should know you're name," I said.

"Oh, how rude of me," the mysterious woman said, hitting her head. "I am goddess first class unlimited license Peorth,"

"Well, Peorth, what's this? A wish or something?" I asked.

"Yes! What is it you most desire?" she asked.

"Hmmm…" I thought.

Images went inside of my head about Ferraris, big houses, and beautiful women!

"Eh, that's so cliché," I said.

"I can give you unlimited wealth," Peorth said.

"Eh, I'd probably just get bored," I replied.

"How about? Super strength?" Peorth asked.

"Hmmm, tempting, but what is strength without working for it?" I asked.

"Well what do you want?" Peorth demanded.

"You know, for a dream you're not very nice," I said.

"I'm not a dream," Peorth replied.

"Alright," I replied, waving my hand. "Eh, I think I'm good," I replied, lying back down on my bed.

"Look, there has to be something!" Peorth yelled.

"Hmmm… don't got one," I replied.

Peorth grabbed me by my shirt collar and started shaking me!

"What the hell was that?" she demanded.

"I was just having fun, this is a dream right?" I asked.

Peorth touched my forehead. All the sudden I realized this was reality. I looked at Peorth in shock.

"What the hell are you?" I demanded.

"You'd call me a goddess," Peorth said.

"Hmm, well I guess today will be easier," I laughed.

I redialed my friend.

"Yo, we still having that pot luck?" I asked.

"Yeah, what are you bringing?" Kevin asked.

"How about…" I said. "Peorth, what can you cook?" I asked.

"Anything you wish," Peorth said.

"I'm not sure but put me down for a main dish," I said.

"Alright," Kevin replied, hanging up the phone.

I got up and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Another day older," I laughed.

"What is your wish?" Peorth asked.

I looked over Peorth.

"A lot of things," I said. "But cook something first and I'll tell you my wish!" I laughed.

Peorth all of the sudden teleported out of the room into the kitchen. I had something I had to do today. I put on my coat and drugged through the snowstorm to my car in the lot. I had brought my set of tools with me. I popped the hood open and looked at the engine. I fixed the engine or at least thought I did. I went into the car and turned the key.

"Ruuuhhhh, Ruuhhhhh," the car choked.

"C'mon work!" I yelled.

Nothing happened, we'd have to drudge through the storm to Kevin's house.

"Haaaahhhh, well just another one of those days," I laughed.

I walked back into the house where a mysterious aroma filled the air. I arrived in the kitchen where a roasted pig with pineapple rings on it was sitting on the counter.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Magic, now wish!" Peorth demanded.

"If I were to give you what you wanted what would that say?" I asked.

Peorth suddenly grabbed me by the collar again!

"Give me your wish!" Peorth demanded.

"Look, the fact I can't give you a wish probably means I'm happy with my life," I pondered.

Peorth stopped shaking me.

"Rose storm!" she shouted.

Suddenly rose petals swirled around me cutting my skin!

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I yelled.

The roses settled down and Peorth was standing there with a rose in between her pointer and index finger.

"Do you take me lightly now?" Peorth asked.

"I never took you lightly," I replied. "Oh, snap look at the time! We got to go,"

"Where?" Peorth asked.

"A friend's house, we're having a party," I said. "Too bad my car doesn't work,"

Peorth snapped her fingers.

"Your car is fixed now," Peorth said.

"Thanks," I said.

I carefully wrapped the pig in tin foil. Peorth and I arrived at the party last. Kevin was the son of a rich man so he had an entire house for use in college. Lucky Bastard! The party was in half gear there were at least twenty people. I handed Kevin the pig.

"Dude! I wasn't aware you could cook like this!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Hmm, it wasn't me it was Peorth," I said, pointing behind me.

It was then I noticed Peorth hitting the alcohol. I didn't think much of it at the time. I walked over to the couch where Peorth was humming some weird tune.

"Well, you seem enamored by the beer," I said.

"Oh! You earthlings sure know how to make alcohol," Peorth said, snapping her fingers.

Suddenly rose pedals flooded the room! I "swam" out of the pedals to notice the room had turned into a place with a bunch of wormhole like things.

"Peorth!" I called out.

"Yes!" Peorth shouted, popping out of the rose pedals.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I turned the house into a nexus of dimensions," Peorth said.

"Well, just peachy," I said. "How do I get out?"

"You have to go through them," Peorth said.

I dove into a wormhole and found myself on a large chessboard. I saw a rook piece come right at me! I dove out of the way and the rook crashed into a pawn. Suddenly a bishop came flying at me! I dodged out of the way again.

"I'm gonna die!" I announced.

I suddenly fell through a wormhole into another dimension this time in a boxing ring. I was boxing the heavyweight champ.

"And in this corner we have Jack Douglas!" the announcer said.

The bell rang and I stepped toward the champ. I threw a right jab. He blocked and threw a one-two. I got hit in the head and was pushed up against the ropes. I pushed off and was about to punch him when I fell through another wormhole into a strawberry milkshake! All the sudden I found myself tilting falling into someone's mouth. I swam trying to avoid being swallowed. I was swimming as hard as I could until I eventually found myself in the living room back at the party.

"What was that?" I asked.

"He, he, he, you were so funny," Peorth laughed.

"Take us home!" I ordered.

We teleported back to my apartment, I was on the floor looking up at the ceiling.

"Whoo, now that was fun," I said, looking behind me.

Peorth wasn't there.

"Hmm, was it all a dream?" I asked myself, standing up. "Ah, well it was fun while it lasted. I should probably see a psychiatrist about this dream I had."

I looked at the time 12:01 a.m. Time to go to bed, got school in the morning. I opened the door to my room where it had been turned into what looked like a sheik's bedroom with silk everywhere. I looked at the bed where Peorth was there wearing silk night ware.

"So, it was real!" I laughed.

Peorth got up from the bed and walked toward me.

"So, have you come up with a wish?" she asked.

"Can I just wish you back?" I asked.

A rose appeared in Peorth's hand.

"Whoa! Okay, I got a second wish. How about you stay with me for ever?" I asked.

A huge flash of light blinded me, once the light receded the room was back to normal.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Peorth yelled, shaking me!

"I don't know, today was pretty fun," I laughed.

"Unnn huh, huh, huh," Peorth cried

"Oh, c'mon it isn't that bad," I said.

"Okay, got to fulfill his wish," Peorth said focusing.

"Alright! First step to fulfilling my wish, time to go to bed!" I ordered.

I fell asleep knowing tomorrow would be a rough day.


	2. Chapter 2

I found myself in a cathedral dressed in a white tuxedo. I looked over the crowd and saw on the grooms side all of my family crying and cheering. No one was on the bride's side.

"Am I marrying myself?" I asked.

Just then the doors opened and I saw a woman in a bridal gown walking down, her veil was over her face. She stepped up the stairs to where I was and faced me. I lifted the Veil and it was Peorth!

"Ahhhh!" I yelled, waking up.

I looked to my left and saw Peorth hovering looking at me.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded.

"You wanted me to wake you up now," Peorth said.

"Yeah, but I thought you would just come in the room and call my name," I said.

"Well, this worked," Peorth said.

"Whatever," I said, getting up.

I went into the bathroom and got in the shower. I turned on the faucet and the water jetted out. I fumbled through my shelf looking for my regular shampoo, it was then I found an odd bottle. It said: Special Rose Mix.

"I don't think she'll mind," I said.

I put the Mix in and scrubbed my hair with it, it was really good stuff. I got out of the shower and got ready for college. I was studying writing, a sure shot to the poor house. I should make that into a bumper sticker.

"I'm ready," Peorth said, appearing out of nowhere.

Peorth was wearing normal clothing for once. It looked nice, a white shirt with a jean jacket and black pants. I blushed a little bit.

"Wait, how can you come?" I asked, snapping out of my daze.

"Right!" Peorth said. Peorth snapped her fingers. "Okay, I'm now taking the same classes as you."

"Fine, come along then," I said, opening the door.

The snow had all melted and Texas was just like it always was, hot! If you didn't know it snowed yesterday you never would've guessed. I slid down the stair's railway to the bottom. Peorth was just following me normally. We both got in my car and after we arrived went to my first class.

My first class was U.S. History 2. I had a rather interesting teacher named Mr. Lester. His class was the only one I sat in the front row for. I sat in my usual seat and Peorth sat next to me, then something weird happened. Michelle the hottest girl in school sat next to me! I thought that was rather peculiar. Another girl sat behind me, then another, followed by another, followed by another. I was boxed in. I acted as if I was looking at the clock and noticed every girl in the class was sitting behind me or next to me!

"Uh, Peorth, what's happening?" I whispered.

"This isn't how it is normally?" Peorth asked.

"No, I'm normally not surrounded by girls," I continued.

Peorth sniffed the air a little bit.

"Oh, you used the rose mix," Peorth said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

Just then Mr. Lester walked in and started his lecture. His lecture was both insightful and entertaining at the same time. After the lecture was over I stretched and left the room. I had a break for about an hour and a half. Everywhere I went every girl took notice of me. Then the dam broke.

"Oh! Jack!" a girl exclaimed, hugging me.

"What the?" I asked.

Suddenly a swarm of girls piled on. I was pinned down under the massive pile.

"Peorth!" I yelled.

"You used the rose mix," Peorth replied.

"I didn't know what it would do!" I yelled back. "Watch those hands!"

"Fine, fine," Peorth said.

Peorth stuck her hand into the pile and I suddenly turned intangible. Peorth pulled me up out of the pile.

"I thought you would like that?" Peorth asked.

"Well, maybe if I might not break a bone," I laughed.

"Wait! Jack's gone!" one girl yelled.

All the other girls took notice and looked at me.

"Oh, crap!" I said.

All the girls started after me. I turned tail and ran for my life. I turned the corner and slid down the stairwell. I shook them off and climbed up a tree. I was relaxing when Peorth appeared next to me.

"Peorth, what was that rose mix?" I asked.

"Well, I figured you'd like it if every girl wanted you," Peorth said.

"Eh, I think being this popular is a bit of an issue," I laughed.

I looked out of the tree to notice all the girls under it looking up.

"How did they find me?" I asked.

"You have a unique scent on you," Peorth replied.

"Okay, there has to be a way out of this," I said. "Wait! I know!"

"Where?" Peorth asked.

I jumped from the tree onto a windowsill and climbed up onto the roof building 2000. Luckily some construction work was going on so all the buildings had small bridges connecting them. I ran along the bridges till I got to building 3000. I grabbed the gutter and flew down to the ground. I quickly ran into Mr. Lester's office. Luckily Mr. Lester was a smoker so I figured his room would smell like smoke. I hoped that would block out the rose scent.

"Oh, Jack, how's it going?" he asked.

"Uh, that's a mixed bag today," I laughed shutting the door. "Wait, why doesn't it smell like smoke?"

"Oh, over the weekend I got them to clean out my room with those fancy machines," Mr. Lester said.

"Okay, well I'm quite far away," I said.

"Anyway, is there something about history you want to know about?" he asked.

"Uh, sure, how did we handle the…" I began.

Suddenly Peorth appeared in the room.

"Whoa!" Mr. Lester exclaimed. "Who is this?"

"This is Peorth, my godde… Girlfriend!" I corrected myself.

"Oh, right, you're the new transfer student," Mr. Lester said.

Knock, knock!

"Hey Mr. Lester, do you mind telling me who's at the door before you open it?" I asked.

"Sure," Mr. Lester replied, while cracking the door open. "A line of girls."

I quickly opened the window.

"Thanks, see you the day after tomorrow," I said, jumping out the window.

"Okay!" Mr. Lester replied.

I quickly ran down the street with Peorth hovering next to me.

"You know most guys would kill for your position," Peorth said.

"Yeah, I admit I had fantasies like this," I said, leaning up against a stop sign. "But let's be honest, they can't hold a candle to you."

Peorth seemed taken aback by this and blushed.

"What are you talking about?" Peorth demanded.

"Oh, come on! I know you have more hubris than that!" I laughed.

I sat down as I heard the oncoming stampeded coming. I was too tired to run anymore. I was going to accept my fate, crushed by a thousand women! That was on my top 10 ways to die list, just above dieing in my sleep. I felt the ground shake until roses swirled around me. I suddenly found my self back in my apartment.

"Heh, you saved me," I laughed.

"It looks like trying to please you will be a lot harder than I imagined," Peorth said with one eye open.

Peorth was giving me a judging look with one eye open trying to look mad. But her blushing face betrayed that look. So, she's flattered that I said she was pretty huh? I thought.

"Well, guess I'll take a shower," I said. "Get all this rose stuff off me."

"Okay," Peorth said.

"P.S. Don't put any more weird stuff in the shower!" I ordered.

I washed all the rose stuff out of my hair. Today was yet another adventure among many to come. I came out of the bathroom and got dressed. I jumped on my bed and turned on the T.V.

"Guess, I'll be missing my classes," I said.

"Not so!" Peorth said, walking in wearing a white blouse, a black short skirt, black stockings, high heels, glasses, and a metal pointer stick.

"Okay," I said, sitting up.

"I have access to all the information in the universe through Yggdrasil," Peorth said. "I can tell you what your teachers were going to teach you today."

"Alright Professor Peorth," I replied.

A chalkboard appeared in the room. Peorth finished teaching me what I was supposed to learn. I had to admit she looked good in those clothes. After "class" was over I was watching the news when my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. It was my friend Marcel. I answered.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Dude, I need your help!" Marcel yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"I, um, did something that may change the course of human history," Marcel said.

"What, how?" I asked in disbelief.

"I made a contract with someone," Marcel said.

"And?" I asked.

"They're a really bad person," Marcel continued.

"Fine, I'll be over in an hour," I said.

"Hurry!" Marcel ordered.

Just then Peorth burst in the door, she was now back in her regular clothes.

"Jack! I just detected something terrible come from this room!" Peorth yelled.

Peorth searched my room until she came to my cell phone.

"Who called?" Peorth demanded.

"My friend Marcel, we're going over to his house. Crap! I left the car at the college!" I yelled.

"Don't worry, I teleported it over here," Peorth said.

"Okay, now get ready. I wonder what kind of trouble Marcel's in right now?" I asked out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

Marcel's Day

Marcel was your average guy… well maybe below average. Marcel worked at Lenny's a terrible place that only served to suck the souls out of anyone who entered.

"Yo, Marcel, customer wanted sausage you give him ham!" Marcel's manager said.

"Alright," Marcel said, losing yet another shred of dignity.

Marcel finished his shift and left Lenny's. Marcel was always down on his luck. Whenever he had some money saved up something would happen. This made him a ripe candidate for being targeted by hell. Marcel went over to his apartment where he hung up his hat. Ding-dong! Ding-dong! The doorbell rang. Marcel went to the door. A blond woman with red tattoos on her face gave Marcel a package.

"Please sign for this," the woman said.

Marcel signed for the package and looked at it oddly.

"I never ordered anything," he said, scratching his head.

Marcel went back inside and put the package on the table. He stared at it for about an hour before he decided to unwrap it.

"Okay, might as well," Marcel said.

Marcel found a note inside with a number. The note said: Dial 666-666-6666.

"The devil's number? Are they going to want me to say bloody Mary three times as well?" Marcel laughed.

Marcel decided to go along and called the number.

"Well, those with secret desires who he can't tell to anyone bear your soul to me," an attractive voice said.

"Oh, one of those lines," Marcel said, clicking the end button.

Marcel turned on the T.V. suddenly the entire room went dark. What sounded like a whirlwind tore through the room knocking a ton of things over. Marcel quickly ducked under the table until things cooled down. Marcel got out of the table to see what was happening. What Marcel saw was shocking, a dark skinned, silver haired, woman with a red dress hovering above his table.

"I'm going to ask you once! Who the hell are you?" Marcel demanded.

"Well, how rude! I try to do something nice for one of the most pathetic people in all of existence and this is my thanks?" the woman asked, while her eyes turned purple.

Staring at her demonic nature Marcel turned humbler toward this mysterious woman.

"Okay, what are you selling?" Marcel asked.

"I will grant you one wish in exchange for 20% compensation being you're our one billionth customer!" the mysterious woman announced.

"Okay, so what you're saying is, you'll grant me a wish?" Marcel asked.

"Well, you have to pay me back, but only 20%," she continued.

"How about you're name first?" Marcel asked.

"Oh, yes of course, Hild," the mysterious woman said.

"Okay, Hild, you're going to give me a wish in this manner. Let's say I wish for a dollar I have to pay you 20 cents right?" Marcel asked.

"That's a good way of putting it," Hild said.

"Uh, well that puts a dampener on things doesn't it?" Marcel asked.

"Look, the ruler of hell has come to grant you a wish herself!" Hild announced shaking the room a bit.

"Okay, let me think about it for a while," Marcel said.

"Very well, it is a big decision," Hild said.

"Maybe I'll call Jack," Marcel said, dialing his phone.

Ring! Ring! The phone went straight to voice mail. (I was running from the mob of girls at this point in time.)

"Dang! He'd at least have something funny to say," Marcel laughed.

Marcel looked at Hild and swallowed hard. That would be terrible too wish for.

"You can wish for something like that," Hild said.

"Wait, how would I pay 20%?" Marcel asked.

"That can be discussed later," Hild said.

Marcel took out a quarter.

"Heads I wish for that, tails I wish for something I saw on an Anime once," Marcel said.

"Leaving it up to luck huh?" Hild asked.

"Seems appropriate, for a deal with the devil," Marcel said.

Marcel sat up against the wall, Lenny's didn't pay enough to pay rent and furnish the place. Marcel looked up at the ceiling.

"You're wasting your wish either way," Marcel said to himself.

"Just what is that other wish you're thinking about?" Hild said, maneuvering so her face was directly in front of Marcel.

"Look, this is the one thing I have control of and I would love it if I can make this decision with little distraction," Marcel quipped back.

"I could destroy you," Hild said annoyed.

"No one would miss me, but you won't, you want something from me," Marcel said, tossing the coin.

The coin lifted into the air and tumbled like a gyroscope. The coin landed on Marcel's palm and it was tails.

"Tails it is," Marcel said.

"What was tails?" Hild asked.

"You're a demon right?" Marcel asked.

"I'm the ruler of hell," Hild explained.

"Then you're a demon," Marcel said.

"You act quite rude to someone doing you a favor," Hild said.

"Is it a favor if I have to pay?" Marcel asked. "Beside the point, my wish."

"Yes! Yes!" Hild eagerly awaited.

"I want a demon like you to stay by my side forever," Marcel said.

"What?" Hild asked, falling onto the floor.

"I want a demon like you to stay with me forever," Marcel reiterated.

Boom! The power went out again. For a minute the lights remained off. The lights flickered off and Marcel over looked Hild passed out on the floor. Marcel picked up Hild and took her to his room and let her sleep.

"So, I live with a demon now?" Marcel asked.

"Whatever this is just a stupid dream," Marcel said, falling asleep against the wall.

An hour later Marcel woke up to Hild staring him down with those bright purple eyes.

"I can't believe you wished for that! Why?" Hild demanded.

"So wait that wasn't a dream?" Marcel asked.

"You mean you wished for that because you thought it was a dream!" Hild demanded.

"Hmmm, nah, I think that I would've still wished for it," Marcel said.

"Okay, then what's your reason?" Hild asked.

"Well, I figure you staying by my side forever has no real way to be paid back," Marcel laughed.

"You idiot!" Hild yelled, lunging at Marcel.

Suddenly a purple lightning bolt struck Hild.

"What, that was from Nidheg!" Hild yelled. "Don't tell me!"

"Looks like check Mate," Marcel laughed.

Suddenly a lightning strike nearly hit Marcel in the arm.

"Oh, crap!" Marcel shouted with this final realization.

Marcel ran out of the apartment and dialed Jack.

"Dude! I need your help!" Marcel yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"I, um, did something that may change the course of human history!" Marcel shouted.

"What how?" I asked in disbelief.

"I made a contract with someone," Marcel explained.

"And?" I asked.

"They're a really bad person," Marcel said.

"Fine, I'll be over in an hour," I said.

"Hurry!" Marcel ordered.

Suddenly Marcel felt two arms slide down his shoulders.

"A friend coming over?" Hild whispered into Marcel's ear.


	4. Chapter 4

I got to Marcel's apartment and quickly kicked the door in. I saw Marcel sitting at his table drinking tea with a woman who I've never seen before.

"Marcel!" I yelled. "I thought the world was going to end?"

"Oh, we straightened that out," Marcel replied.

Peorth peered her head in and froze with terror.

"I thought I smelled a goddess," the woman said, turning her head and looking at Peorth.

Peorth's hair went up like a cat that was scarred. I stepped in and looked at the woman's eyes for a minute.

"Are you wearing contacts?" I asked.

"No," she replied flatly, holding out her hand.

I went to shake it but Peorth quickly grabbed me and pulled me back.

"You can't!" Peorth demanded.

"What?" I asked.

"She's the lord of all demons, Hild," Peorth said.

Hild as she was called clenched her extended hand and purple lighting surged through it.

"Hild!" Marcel yelled.

"Alright, alright," Hild said.

"How does this person have control over her?" Peorth asked.

"Oh, I wished for her to stay by my side forever," Marcel said, pouring another cup of tea.

"Excuse me?" Peorth asked.

"I knew you'd do it!" I exclaimed, giving Marcel a high five. "Welcome to the club!"

"What are you talking about?" Peorth asked.

"Well, Marcel and I kind of had this joke going," I laughed.

"What?" Hild demanded.

"Well, we saw this anime and a guy wishes for an angel to stay with him," I explained. "And ever since that day we said if we have that opportunity we'd make the same wish."

The two of deities seemed to turn pale and die. After a while Peorth and I were sitting on one side, and Hild and Marcel on the other. Peorth was laughing while roses seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Jack, I know my house isn't the cleanest. But can you tell your companion to stop throwing roses on the ground?" Marcel asked.

"But it's so funny!" Peorth laughed.

"You're in the same boat," I said.

"Ugh!" Peorth froze realizing what happened.

"Thank you," Hild said, extending her hand.

"Anytime," I said, shaking it.

I felt a bizarre energy from Hild. Not necessarily evil, but… I couldn't place it. I gave a look over Hild.

"I think I made a wish with the wrong agency," I laughed.

"Jack!" Peorth yelled.

"What? You got to admit Hild could give you a run for your money!" I replied, pointing at Hild.

"Well, I'm admired that you think of me like that Jack, is it?" Hild asked.

"Yes," I replied. "Peorth, calm down."

"How about a free wish?" Hild asked.

"Eh, I'm good," I said.

"Very well," Hild said, handing me a jumbled Rubik's cube.

"Whenever you want your wish solve it," Hild said. "Free of charge."

I pocketed the Rubik's cube.

"Jack!" Peorth yelled.

"Hey! I've been looking for a Rubik's cube," I said.

"So what now?" Marcel asked.

"Right, tomorrow is the weekend." I said. "Let's have some fun with magical beings!"

Suddenly Hild blew a kiss at me that turned into a spade. I quickly dodged the spade as it made a hole in the ground.

"Jack, I can't have you taking me lightly," Hild said.

"Who said I was?" I asked.

"This one is interesting," Hild said.

"Anyway! What are we going to do today?" Peorth asked.

"I got tickets to a pool," I said, pulling out four tickets.

"Great!" Peorth said.

We got ready and met up at the pool. I was doing the back float while Hild and Peorth were changing. Marcel was practicing laps. Suddenly everything stopped, I turned to where Hild and Peorth were. They easily were the bombshells of the pool. I swam up to the side of the pool were the two of them looked down at me.

"Ladies," I said.

"So you just wanted to see us in skimpy clothing?" Hild asked.

"I'd be lying if I said no," I replied.

"Jack!" Peorth yelled.

"Y'know you've done nothing but yell at me today," I said.

I pushed off and swam toward the other end of the pool when I suddenly launched into the air. I smacked into the ticket stand's roof. I rolled off and looked up seeing a woman with blue hair and one wing floating above me.

"You are the one who has contaminated Yggdrasil," the woman said.

"Contaminated?" I asked.

"I will kill you to stop the bug," she continued.

"Tell me your name," I said.

"Lind," she replied.

"Peorth!" I yelled.

Peorth appeared before me in her regular clothes.

"Lind! What are you doing here?" Peorth demanded.

"He has contaminated Yggdrasil," Lind said.

While they were talking I snuck into the men's room and locked the stall.

"I don't think she'll…" I began.

I looked up to see Lind floating above the opening.

"Crap!" I yelled, running out the door.

I found myself in the sun bathing area where I saw a peculiar sight. Peorth was sunbathing!

"Peorth, what the hell?" I asked.

"Lind, presented me with paperwork that showed you needed to die," Peorth said.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and use this Rubik's cube," I said.

I pulled out the Rubik's cube Hild gave me and easily solved it. Suddenly Lind swept down in front of me. The Rubik's cube shined as Lind was about to hit me with a spear. Hild popped out of the cube in her regular clothes.

"You called me?" Hild asked.

"The ruler of hell?" Lind asked.

"Can you protect me?" I asked.

"Hmmm, okay," Hild said.

Hild snapped her fingers and a flash of purple lightning struck Lind down. Lind disappeared and Hild looked at me.

"Thanks," I said.

"Anytime, we demons don't care about paper work," Hild said.

"That's useful!" I shouted to Peorth.

"Easy for the ruler of hell, she does the paper work," Peorth laughed.

"Good point," I said, looking at Hild.

"Alright you got me," Hild said.

I looked at Hild skeptically. After a little while we left the pool and got back to my apartment. We were lounging around when Hild pulled a small gift-wrapped box out of her clothing.

"This is for you Jack," Hild said.

I picked up the box and observed it.

"Good things come in small packages," Hild said.

"I think I should compare this to Pandora's box," I said, putting it on the table.

"Well, Marcel, let's go," Hild said, snapping her fingers.

"See ya!" Marcel laughed.

I was thinking Hild was corrupting Marcel. I looked at the box.

"You're not going to open it are you?" Peorth asked.

"No, I'm going to," I replied.

I unwrapped the box and opened the top. A huge blast of light came out and a person who looked a lot like Hild only younger was floating above the box!

"Hild?" I asked.

"Yes," Hild said.

"How about we name you Hilda," I said. "Be more convenient."

"Fine," Hilda said.

"Excuse me what are you?" Peorth asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'm one one thousandth of Hild's power," Hilda said.

"Now I have a demon," I laughed.

"Jack!" Peorth yelled.

"How about this, one! I go to sleep and prepare for Saturday. Or two! I go out on a date with you tomorrow Peorth. Or three! Both!" I yelled.

"What?" Peorth asked.

"I'm going with three," I said, shutting my bedroom door.

"Well, guess I have the house to myself tomorrow," Hilda said.


End file.
